


A Happy Anniversary

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Severus gives Harry a gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting Over the Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580346) by [iulia_linnea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea). 



> Originally written 16 November 2006, this is a [Verges and Variations Cycle](http://archiveofourown.org/series/30450) ficlet.

"What's this?" Harry asked, setting aside her stirring spoon as Snape joined her in the kitchen.

He leaned against the doorjamb casually, holding an object wrapped in brown paper out to her.  
"Open it and see."

"You're mad at me for arguing with Parkinson today, aren't you?"

"No, but don't do it again or your next detention will be considerably longer than the one I gave  
you," Snape replied, waving the package.

Harry took it, trying not to smile. _No matter what he says, he does go easier on me now_. "A  
book?" she asked, running her right hand up what had to be a spine.

"A book," Snape replied, his face unreadable.

Harry didn't try to read him but pulled the paper from the book to discover its title: _A Boke of  
Magickal Worde Histories_.

"Well?" Snape asked, as Harry stared at the volume. 

"Thank you, but why—"

"Although vastly improved, your vocabulary—"

"Oh," Harry interrupted, grinning. "You're trying to be nice. It's been a year, hasn't it, since I  
moved in down here?"

Snape straightened up. "I'm trying to instruct you, which is my job."

"Would you stir, Sir?" Harry asked, gesturing at the pot on the stove. "I'd like to start being  
instructed right now."

"You just don't want to stir the risotto anymore," Snape replied, though he moved to take up the  
spoon at once as Harry slipped by him.

He opened his eyes as he heard her leave the room and sighed. _Stop it_.

Harry, for her part, threw herself into her chair by the fire and began to pore avidly over the book.  
She wasn't Hermione, but she could tell an old book when she saw one.

 _This was expensive. Very expensive_ , she thought, her heart beating hard. _Stop it. Just . . . don't_.


End file.
